


whisper of the heart

by nonuwrites



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Studio Ghibli - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonuwrites/pseuds/nonuwrites
Summary: Where it has been three years since Wonwoo left for Italy to pursue his dream of becoming a luthier. You miss him everyday and work in the library to get your mind off him.
Relationships: Wonwoo x reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	whisper of the heart

A Whisper of the Heart AU 

“You don’t have to finish returning all the books this afternoon. Yumi-san can do the remaining ones since she’s working here this evening.” Your father assures you, putting a hand on your shoulder. 

You shake your head, “It’s alright, I don’t have that much work for uni tonight anyway.” 

Your father nods in understanding and goes back to his own duties, leaving you alone with a cart full of books. You quickly go to work, making sure to return all the books back to their proper shelves. You pull one book from the cart and you loosen a breath. It was Sherlock Holmes, Volume I. It reminded you of him and suddenly you feel lonely all over again. 

It had been three years now since Wonwoo had left for Cremona, Italy to pursue his dream of becoming a luthier. Memories of the both of you in his grandfather’s shop suddenly begin to cloud your mind making your heart ache. You remember him leading you down to the work space that was underneath his grandfather’s antique shop. The smell of resin and wood is still so fresh in your mind along with the clear image of him carving out the scroll of a violin- his brows knitted together in concentration as his hands would gently hollow out the wood. 

“Not fair,” he would say underneath his breath, sneaking a glance at you. 

“What do you mean?” You asked absentmindedly, you were too busy looking around the room in awe. Violin skeletons were flanked against a wall as chisels and clamps littered the tables along with wooden shavings. The finished instruments were hung on a rack making sunlight bounce off of them, bathing the room with a warm amber glow. The place had a touch of magic to it and a sort of intimacy from being allowed to see someone's unfinished work.

Wonwoo's voice cut off your reverie.

“You get to see me do my own thing while you sit there and be all pretty.” He says quite candidly.

You feel your cheeks heat up at his comment, he wasn't always this candid with you. To think about it, you were the more tactless one. But as you peer at him to check if he felt embarrassed by his words, you end up disappointed. He wasn’t looking at you but a smug smile was stretching his lips as he knew the affect his comment had. Stupid jerk, you think. 

“I haven’t seen you do your “thing” either. You haven’t played for me yet, remember?” You counter, making the smile from his face vanish.

He places his work down the table carefully and suddenly stands up to pick a violin from the rack along with a bow. He plays a little to make sure the instrument is tuned before pointing the bow right at you. 

“I’ll only play if you sing,” he says, that smug smile of his returning. Your lips pursed at his clever move, and you try to find a way to turn his cards against him. Sly little fox. 

“C’mon Shizuku,” he taunts, leaning nonchalantly against the table. “Sun’s about to set and my grandfather and his friends are about to arrive. Would you rather just sing for me or for an audience?” 

You glare at him, annoyed at his little antics. Although you know this was one of the reasons why you started liking him in the first place; not that you were ever going to admit that. You let out a sigh and Wonwoo smiles even wider knowing he has won. 

“I don’t even know if you know this song,” you try to reason but he only shakes his head. 

“Try me.”

.・゜゜・

A sigh escapes you as you try to shake off the memory, it's only going to make you feel worse. That time was buried long ago, those were blissful days that have been swept by reality. You’re in college now and sadly that meant that your frequent visits to Nishi-san’s shop, Wonwoo's grandfather, would become less and less. Along with your visits to the library; yours and Wonwoo’s favorite place. 

You roll your shoulders and take in a deep breath, no slacking, you tell yourself. You push the cart and head towards the designated section of the book you had to return. Your eyes scan the titles on the shelves, trying to find where Volume II. of the Sherlock Holmes series was. 

“Ugh, c’mon.” You let out, spotting the hollow spot that the book was supposed to be in. It was on the fourth shelf. 

You tip-toe as much as you can as you stretch out your arm to place the book back on the shelf. You curse softly beneath your breath, asking why you had to be this short. You attempt to lunge towards the bookshelf in desperation but you could already feel yourself losing balance. You squeeze your eyes shut, bracing yourself for the incoming pain of your face hitting the wood. 

The wind is knocked off your chest when you suddenly feel an arm wrap around your waist, steadying you. You could feel the person’s warmth as they hold you against them, inevitably burying you in their coat. 

“Back off!” you cry out instinctively, eyes still shut. 

You feel a laugh bubble out of the person’s chest and suddenly you freeze. I know that laugh. You open your eyes and turn around to face him. 

“Do you still want me to back off?” Wonwoo replies, an impish smile eating up his face. 

A whirlwind of emotions is gathering up inside of you as you’re not quite sure to laugh back or hug him or hit him for scaring you. Naturally you pick the third. 

“Stupid jerk!” You cry out, smacking him across the chest. You feel Wonwoo’s arm around you tighten while he places a finger to your lips. 

“Shhhh…. We’re in a library,” he chides, his eyes shining with mischief. 

You feel tears well up in your eyes as you look up at his smiling face and you bite your lip from trembling. You bury your face into his chest as you feel the tears stream down. He’s finally back, you tell yourself, smiling through soft sobs. 

“You stupid jerk, why didn’t you tell me you were coming back from Cremona?” you ask, your voice coming out muffled from being against his sweater.

He had sent an email earlier this month explaining how the ridiculous amount of work that he had didn’t allow him to come back home for the break. He was in the most crucial point of his apprenticeship and knowing that, you pushed any feelings of disappointment aside to make sure he wouldn’t feel guilty. You can’t help but to feel slightly cheated as you realize that he had orchestrated the whole thing to make a slightly dramatic homecoming. You internally scoff, because this is the Wonwoo you know so well; a perfect blend of systematic and spontaneity with a touch of melodrama that only she was allowed to see- purely because he was too shy to be so candid around others. It made you feel special and burdened at the same time, you were always the butt of his jokes. 

Wonwoo lets out a little laugh as he hugs you tighter. “I wanted it to be a surprise! Besides, if I told you I was coming back, it would have distracted you from studying for your midterms.” 

You pull away from him a little to look at him clearer. He’s grown so much, the soft curve of his jaw was now defined, his shoulders now broader, his voice a notch lower, and his hair! You raise a hand to dishevel his neat hair, trying to style it back when the both of you were still in high school. Wonwoo’s nose scrunches at this, and you can’t help but giggle. 

“There!” You exclaim, marvelling at your handiwork. He looks more boyish now, and as he smiles at you he ages back to the boy who was working down at his grandfather’s shop from years ago. 

“My turn,” he says but you turn your back quickly against him. 

“Can’t,” you tease, waving the Sherlock Holmes novel in the air. “I have work to do.” 

Wonwoo snatches the book from you and places it on the fourth shelf with ease. You glare at him, green with envy. He chuckles, unaffected, and leans towards you, making your cheeks heat up by the proximity. It really has been a long time since you've seen him. He places a kiss on your forehead before going behind the cart full of books. 

“So we have to finish quickly then.” 

Wonwoo brushes past you as he picks up a book from the cart leaving you flustered by the lingering warmth of his kiss. 

“You’re such a tease!” You call out, hurrying to catch up with him. 

.・゜゜・ 

Both of you finished your assigned task in no time. Heading down the stairs to meet your father, Wonwoo quickly catches up with him before asking permission if he could bring you home. Your father agrees and hugs Wonwoo before bidding the two of you goodbye. 

As the two of you leave the library, a familiar blue bicycle catches your eye. It was leaning against the post of a street-lamp and basking underneath its glow. The familiar sight pulls at your heartstrings whilst the nostalgia makes your chest ache. 

Wonwoo looks down at you and his heart melts a little at your reaction. Wonder was painted all over your face and as he feels your grip around him tighten, he draws you nearer. 

Your throat hitches as you walk towards the bike, making you try to scratch a joke out of nowhere to keep your emotions at bay. 

“You kept this old thing?” you half-heartedly mock him. Wonwoo puts a hand to his chest and clutches his imaginary breaking heart. 

“This was, and still is, my pride and joy Shizuku. You come in second,” he says in feign seriousness. 

You roll your eyes as you prepare yourself to hop on the backseat. You were already about to sit down when suddenly you felt a weight around your shoulders. Wonwoo had removed his coat for you and the gesture made you remember the first time you rode on his bike. He had placed a jacket on you too, insisting that it was going to be cold. It was on that morning that he biked the both of you to the top of the hill where he made his clumsy childhood proposal. You still wonder what on earth spurred the boy to ask you to marry him.

But now there was nothing clumsy or childish with the way he moved. And as he propped himself on top of the bike, he takes your arms and wraps them around him before taking off. The cold winds fly past the both of you, whipping both of your cheeks red. You hug him tighter making Wonwoo smile. He feels your head lean against his back and lets out a laugh.

“Making yourself comfortable there?” He teases, his voice carried by the wind. 

The joke almost slips past your head as you were too busy listening to something else. You can hear his heart as you leaned against him. The relentless beating of it along with the murmurs of his breath. Together it sounded like a faint voice. 

“I love you Shizuku,” you hear him whisper shyly, suddenly becoming the boy he was again. You smile, knowing Wonwoo had hoped it was drowned out by the wind. 

But from here, you heard it loud and clear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ this is my first long au here so please be gentle with me.


End file.
